


Their Little Things

by DearLittleRobin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, just me trying to give the world something cute and happy, so this will be cute and happy for once, to compensate for all the angst, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLittleRobin/pseuds/DearLittleRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They only need their littler things to say I love you louder than if one of them screamed at the top of their lungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy your reading!

They don't show their love for each other by words or making out sessions, even if they have said "I love you" a couple of times and kissed now and then.The thing is that, if compared to other people their age,they are a very quiet and subtle couple and most people don't even know they are together. Not that it is a bad thing for them or something. It doesn't really matter if people know or not.

They only need their littler things to say I love you louder than if one of them screamed at the top of their lungs.

It is in the way Yamaguchi smiles at Tsukishima in the morning and, even feeling like death, Tsukishima always answers with a little, almost imperceptible, smile of his own. Most people wouldn't notice, but Yamaguchi isn't most people, he is way better than all of them. At least for Tsukishima and he couldn't care less if anyone disagreed.

It is in the way Tsukishima always brings an extra par of gloves, brown whit a little smiling dog on it, when the winter season begins because Yamaguchi keeps forgetting his and his hands get so cold they might as well just fall off someday. Sometimes, right after practice ends and their bodies are still warmed up, Yamaguchi will refuse to wear gloves by saying that it's too hot to to do it even when _clearly_ it's not. Those are the days they walk back home hand in hand because Tsukishima won't let Yamaguchi walk with bare hands even with the latter saying it's fine. (Besides, Tsukishima is almost sure Yamaguchi only refuses the gloves because of the hand contact it provides. It's a little bit stupid, Tsukishima would say if you asked him, if Yamaguchi wants to hold hands he should just say so, no need to lose fingers in the process)

It is in the way Yamaguchi calls Tsukishima "Tsukki" and how he does that with so much care and admiration that makes Tsukishima wonder what he did to deserve someone like Yamaguchi in his life because oh god, hearing himself being called with that much love involved made all his insecurities disappear, leaving only a good, warm felling in his chest.

It is in the way Tsukishima calls Yamaguchi's freckles beautiful every time he has even the slightest suspicion that Yamaguchi is being insecure about them. Tsukishima kisses Yamaguchi's nose and hands and says "You're beautiful" with the same tone he uses to say that dinosaurs existed because both sentences are unquestionable truths to him and no one can convince him otherwise.

The way they love each other is in the way they have fun together, in the way they can count on the other for anything, in the way they are best friends for life, no matter what happens.

Yamaguchi is the strongest person Tsukishima knows and he makes Tsukishima so happy with his freckled face and sweet personality and soft laugh and the way he makes Tsukishima's fears go away with only a smile. Yamaguchi is always there for Tsukishima, has always been and always will be.

Tsukishima is the best friend Yamaguchi could have asked for and he makes Yamaguchi so happy with his soft blond hair and little smiles and rare laughs and with the way he always shows Yamaguchi how much he cares for him in his non conventional way because that is what makes Tsukki so special. He doesn't say that everything is going to be okay, he makes things okay again. Tsukki's is loving and caring and also rude and mean sometimes but that's just what Tsukki is and he's always there for Yamaguchi, has always been and always will be.

They love each other and don't fail to show it. Most people may not notice and they can't blame them for it because the little I love you's they give each other are camouflaged in quiet and subtle things.

_Their little things._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, sorry for any mistakes! English is still not my mother language


End file.
